


Caught in a Rut

by tenderlysizzlingfart (press05)



Series: omegaverse (sakulee edition) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/tenderlysizzlingfart
Summary: Of all the times to be caught in a rut. Away from home after finishing a mission was not what Sakura wanted. Her biology didn’t care about what she wanted of course as it decided to come earlier than scheduled.[Alpha!Sakura/Omega!Lee fic nobody asked for]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee
Series: omegaverse (sakulee edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047094
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Caught in a Rut

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the most familiar with this trope so I hope it's okay. And of course super inexperienced with the more lemony bits. The rating is mostly just for my peace of mind. I'm pretty sure this thing is pretty tame compared to other works.

When she presented as an alpha her mother had teased her.

“No wonder you grew up to be so aggressive!” 

Which just ticked Sakura off. She didn’t like coming off as aggressive! Sometimes she just got so frustrated she couldn’t help herself. It wasn’t her fault everyone around her were either aloof or idiots. Or help her god, both. Certain people needed sense knocked into them.

Which just fed into her coming off as mean and violent.

She tried not to let it bother her. 

The typical female alpha was usually viewed as some kind of brute. Brutes who clubbed potential mates in the head then dragged by the hair to a sex den. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. She didn’t exactly have a lot of female alphas to look up to while growing up. 

All she knew was she wasn’t curvy like Hinata or girly like Ino. She had an athletic build compared to the other girls. She liked being seen as soft and feminine but unfortunately most potential mates were too hung up on the whole presenting as an alpha thing. 

“Their loss, the idiots!” her inner self would say.

And yeah, maybe it was their loss but it didn’t stop her from feeling inadequate. 

\--

The intense physical activity Rock Lee put himself through was a blessing and a curse.

The blessing was he was able to conquer his shortcomings with speed and strength. The curse? Well, over the years he had no idea what he presented as. All the training he had done did no favors with his hormones. Since he didn’t show any signs of being an alpha or an omega he just assumed he was a beta. No big deal. 

Then a lull of activity and missions had taken place.

Training grew light and with his body adjusting to the new, slower pace had brought a new challenge.

Lee panted feeling flushed as he struggled to get out of bed. There was something wrong but he didn’t know what. He knew he overslept. He didn’t have any trouble going to sleep but during the night he had become achy and uncomfortable. The warmth that seemed to envelop his being was unbearable. 

“Must be...a fever,” he managed to murmur. He stopped trying to leave his bed to just flop instead. He was already late for training so he resigned himself to resting for the day. He pushed his sheets aside. Oh, it was so hot. He peeled the shirt he was wearing hoping for relief. 

A whine escaped him as the action didn’t help at all. All that effort for nothing. He bit back another whine. When did removing a shirt become a difficult task? 

“If-if I do not...get out of bed soon I will,” he trailed off. What will he do? He was trying to psyche himself up with a self-rule but he was at a loss. His limbs felt heavy and the obnoxious warmth just seemed to be climbing. “No, I will...I will...get up!” 

It’s a struggle and he lost count of how many times he fell trying to navigate to the bathroom but managed it! The tiles feel nice and cool against his bare feet. He’s tempted to just flop on the floor and call it a day but he already made the effort of getting up so might as well finish his plan. Plopping instead into his tub he runs the shower with cold water and sighs. 

“Lee!”

He doesn’t know how much time passes but when he opens his eyes again Tenten and Neji are in his bathroom shutting off his shower.

“Whu?” he asks intelligently. 

Towels descend upon him and before he knows it he’s dry-ish. He’s still wearing his sweatpants and underwear and- what was that smell? He closed his eyes trying to find it. It was...whatever it was it was _intoxicating_. He wanted to bury himself in it. The warmth washed over him again making him moan. He felt so...weird.

“I need to leave,” he hears Neji say tensely. “Now.”

“You can’t just leave me-”

“I’ll get help.”

\--

She’s finished her rounds at the hospital when she sees Lee at the reception desk. “Hey, Lee!”

He looks up from the clipboard the receptionist handed him to smile at her. “Sakura! Hello!” 

“What’s up?” She stood next to him.

“I am trying to see which opening to take for a check up,” he explained.

She took the clipboard from him and hummed as she looked over it before handing it back to the receptionist. “C’mon, I just finished my rounds. I can squeeze you in for a check up!”

Lee’s cheeks pinked, his expression conflicted.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing.” He bowed his head. “Thank you, Sakura.”

She quirked a brow. Lee was weird usually but this was a different weird. “Follow me.”

\--

_“Y-you mean to tell me? This awful-” he couldn’t even put it into words as more hot sensations barreled through his body._

_“Your first heat from the looks of things.” His sensei’s voice was soft and sympathetic. “I’m sorry, Lee.”_

_Tears were coming hot and fast as the sensations grew painful._

_“You’re going to have to get through this and once the worst has passed you’ll be stronger!”_

_It wasn’t much but it was motivation nonetheless._

_“Y-yes,” he gritted out. “I will be stronger.”_

\--

Sakura listened to Lee and couldn’t hide her worry. “How long did it last?”

“Luckily only a few days,” he manages to say, still not quite meeting her eyes. “I am feeling better but I was advised to see a doctor.”

She nodded. “Yeah, that’s- very unusual what happened to you but it’s okay.” This wasn’t her speciality but she’d find someone to better serve Lee. She tried to smile. “I’ll get the basic stuff out of the way and get a colleague to help with the rest.” 

“Thank you, Sakura.” He finally met her eyes. “I was a bit embarrassed at first but I am glad I spoke with you first.”

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Lee.” 

“I know I just-” he huffed, “I did not like being so unaware. But as Gai-sensei has told me many times these little bumps in the road are lessons for us. I will learn and I will not be caught unaware again!”

She smiled more genuinely. She always appreciated how he could see the positive in things. “That’s the spirit! And I’ll help make sure you get all the help you need.”

\--

Apparently, all his physical activity since becoming a genin had stunted his development as an omega. He would most likely have very infrequent heats depending on the intensity of training he put his body through. He was advised not to depend on that and to always be ready just in case. His doctor and teacher made sure he was armed with good advice so he was ready to face the world!  
  
Thankfully his peers don’t think differently of him. They treat him the same for the most part though he can’t help but notice certain people keeping a friendly distance from him. Neji had explained to him that his scent was just new and the alphas among them were getting used to it. Once they were accustomed to the new omega things would return to how they were he was assured. 

Sakura was probably the only one that didn’t keep her distance.

He tries not to read too deep into it. There’s no point in getting excited about something that would never happen. They were friends and that’s all they would be.

\--

Of all the times to be caught in a rut. Away from home after finishing a mission was not what Sakura wanted. Her biology didn’t care about what she wanted of course as it decided to come earlier than scheduled. 

It had been a simple mission of helping a village in the Land of Ogres. They needed medicine and her medical advice. Easy peasy. It was the traveling to and from that was taking so long. To get held up by her need to rut and unfortunately her only company was making it worse. 

Rock Lee was there to help her with the delivery and offer his service as backup. Now he was making her lose any clearheadedness she had. He smelled so sweet and good it was ridiculous. She made sure they stood apart as they stopped to rest. She tried to focus and figure out a solution. Herbs to help suppress herself were lost to her addled brain.

Instead she kept glancing at Lee.

Unconventionally handsome Lee.

Tall, dark, kindhearted Lee.

Lee who didn’t look any better with dealing with the pheromones she was releasing. Beads of sweat were visible on his face as he sat stiffly by the fire. His hands were clenched on his lap, visibly shaking.

She wanted to touch him and reassure him but the last semblance of sense she had told her to keep her distance. Oh, but there he was simultaneously looking and smelling oh so lovely. She chewed her lip. 

“Fuck it,” she growled as she closed the distance between them. “Lee, I’m sorry.”

His eyes were comically big when he realized how close they were. “S-Sakura,” he croaked. “It is- we should not-”

She rested a finger on his lips to quiet him. “Oh, I know we shouldn’t but,” she leaned in to nuzzle his neck, inhaling his scent, “how can I when you smell so good?” She pulled away to kiss his cheek.

He gasped then stared at her. “You smell good too,” he said softly. “Ever since I started presenting your scent...it has been so strong to me.”

“Yeah?” She began working on getting his flak jacket off.

He bit his lip. “Sakura-”

“I know, Lee but,” a moment of clarity makes her pause her actions, “If we get this out of the way we’ll be able to go home without any more interruption. We’ll be safe.”

He swallowed then nodded. “Yes.”

She smiled in what she hoped was reassurance. “It’ll be okay.” She rested her forehead against his. “I’m glad it’s you.” And Sakura was sure she meant it.

“Me too,” Lee all but whispers back.

“Now,” her lighter tone turned into a growl, “I think we should get less dressed.”

“Ah! Y-yes Sakura!”

\--

He thinks maybe he would’ve liked his first time to be on a bed under a roof somewhere. Not outside in the woods. He can’t complain too much with Sakura on top of him. They had done all the measures of silencing and setting traps earlier when they were making camp. Despite her frustration with their predicament she had still been in control with their safety.

“Look at you,” she palmed his bare chest. “So warm.” She grinned. “Did I do that?”

He nodded, afraid speaking would ruin things. Not that he had anything intelligent to say at the moment. Ever since Sakura’s pheromones had all but smacked into him his brain was a bit fried. He was content with her leading. 

She laughed in a throaty way that made him twitch and gasp beneath her.

Sakura had power over him before but now he just felt like a hot, needy puddle of goo. 

She discards her top and bra. He can’t help but stare and before he can stop himself he’s planting twin kisses to her breasts. The skin is soft and lovely. She looks surprised and for a moment he fears that he’s offended her but her gaze just softens. “Kiss them again.”

He does. 

“You’re so cute.” She hums. “This is nice but we should probably move along.”

“Sakura?”

She had moved to inspect something. “Oh, you’re already so wet.” 

He blushed but he doubted it was noticeable. She began taking her bottoms off and he couldn’t help but marvel at her clit. So this was a female alpha. He had tried to pay attention to his doctor’s advice when it covered the anatomy of things but he was much too distracted and embarrassed to absorb anything useful.

They awkwardly reposition themselves. He had needily insisted he stay on his back so he could see her face. Sakura growled at him at first before apologizing then relenting. “Here we go.”

\--

The two of them both exhale when she finally enters him. She moves experimentally, gauging how it feels. Lee mewls under her as she shifts about. The sound sends a thrill through her and she can’t help but smirk as she begins moving her hips.

“Sakura-Oh! Sakura!” Lee babbles as she quickens her pace and he tries to match her movements. “A-ah! You-you are- Oh-!”

She leaned over to kiss him on the mouth. He sloppily kisses back as if multitasking was too much for him. That was okay. She’d take care of everything. Her grip on his legs tightens once they’ve forged a rhythm.

“We fit so good, Lee,” she moaned. “Don’t you agree?”

“Y-yes!” He cries with his head thrown back. 

“I’m,” she stopped eliciting a moan from him, “glad that” she started then stopped again which made him whine, “you agree,” she finished before returning to their previous rhythm. 

He shook beneath her. “S-Sakura…”

She pushed his hair back. “Yes?”

“I-I feel so...I feel so good,” he murmured with half-lidded eyes. “You make me feel so good.” 

“You make me feel good too, Lee.” She readjusted her hold on him. “My nice, strong omega.”

The goofy grin on his face just encouraged her to pick up the pace. She would make him come undone. She would burn his expression to memory. Mind made up she leans in for another kiss as if sealing the deal she made to herself. 

\--

Lee’s nerves felt electrified. He didn’t quite understand how he could feel so much but somehow be left wanting to feel more. He was pretty sure his senses were maxed as Sakura continued rutting into him. 

Idly, he wondered if he was dreaming. This couldn’t really be happening. Any minute he’ll wake up and- he let out a shuddering moan when Sakura paused to leave a mark along his inner thigh. Okay, so this really was happening.

“You like that, Lee? Want me to mark every inch of you?” Sakura’s voice is rough and it excites him. “Everyone would know you were mine.”

“Please-yes! Yes please!” he cries. “I am-I am yours!”

Anything to keep Sakura’s touch on him. He didn’t want her to stop. He was certain would die if she stopped.

“Damn right you are,” he hears her growl. 

He shudders as she moves to leave another mark this time along his hip.

It was going to be a long night but couldn't find it in himself to care.

\--

Sakura lets out a quiet sigh as things finally calmed. She wasn’t sure what time it was but the sun was rising soon. She glanced at Lee who was in a deep sleep. Gently, she stroked his hair as she held him. He was a trooper, lasting as long as he could for her rut. 

She couldn’t help but feel pride at the marks she had left on him. She was pretty sure he had never been marked until her. She bit her lip as her thoughts cleared some. What now? She was sure she could handle travel now and deal with the rest of her rut back home. Then what? She didn’t expect Lee to want to continue to help her but she was sure if she asked...

The birds began singing as day broke. She shut her eyes, burying her face against Lee. His scent now mingled with hers calmed her. 

Whatever, she’d leave that for future Sakura to deal with.


End file.
